The ability to attach some bracelets to a wrist of a user can be challenging. Some more involved bracelet connection designs can lead to the breaking of the bracelet in an attempt to attach the bracelet around the user's wrist.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective bracelet attaching aid.